


you like dogs, i'm kitty kitty

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, No you can't, blue orangeade soty, but like can you blame me considering txt are soft babies?, but taehyun is baby so this is silly pg and floofeh, can't believe it's been a WEEK and i'm already writing more txt, hobak goes missing and taehyun thinks yeonjun stole it - the au, i'm not even a moa, idc that now it's 2020 it's still soty in my heart, it is i the artist pallete anon again, no beta we die like men, therefore once again this could be ooc, we don't sexualize babies in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taehyun didn't have any issue with his blue haired neighbour, that is, until he finds him stealing his precious angel.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	you like dogs, i'm kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> so no one cares but CONTEXT i'm a cat person who jokingly claims to steal everyone's cat to shower them with love, and the first time i've ever made a tweet about txt was when i announced to everyone i'd steal this one cat someone from txt had (i didn't even know the member who owned it back then as i didn't even Want to stan them) LOL then fast forward half a year and not only i kinda stan them, but i'm taking inspiration from that day into a fic because i somehow felt nostalgic of the times i was a clown and thought nothing would ever make me fall in love with txt. heh.  
> btw i wasn't sure if hobak's a dude or a girl (not that it rly matters because gender is a human concept) but i tttttthink it's male? in case it's not i'll keep an eye on the comments and update it! and title is from blue orangeade AGAIN because it's my favourite song of theirs they literally invented colour theory, opposite attract and long distance relationship with ONE song. sounds soty to me

“hobak-ah, dad’s home!”, taehyun announced as soon as he stepped inside his flat, tired from a long day of classes. he carefully took off his shoe and moved towards the living room, where his pet usually stayed sleeping until he arrived. but, surprisingly, he wasn’t on the couch nor on any of the many pillows he kept on the floor specifically for hobak to sleep on. _huh_ , that was a little odd, but maybe his baby just decided to sleep somewhere else instead, or maybe he had arrived exactly as to when he was eating in the kitchen.

shrugging, the boy proceeded to look around the place, hoping that his worries were in vain. however, he was soon proved right and panic started rising inside him.

 _where is my cat?_ , his mind repeated over and over like a broken record. _where did hobak go?!_

taehyun took a deep breath, searching the place once more. he looked _everywhere_ , every little space where he could be, and even those that were too small or too far for him to be in, because who knows, hobak is a cat. he could be anywhere.

but he seemed to be nowhere. hobak _wasn’t_ home.

once the thought crossed his mind he immediately put his shoes back in, maybe his baby had sprinted out as soon as he opened the door and he missed it? so the kitty would still be around? or, even if he hadn’t left then, he could still be around the neighbourhood. he wasn’t lost.

he _wasn’t_ lost. taehyun was not going to lose his baby angel. no, no, nopidy nope.

brushing his worries off, he walked around the halls from his building, walked down the stairs, searched around the garden, went up the stairs, searched on the top floor. nothing of him. 

it made him overthink again. maybe… hobak really was gone. maybe-- no, _kang taehyun, stop thinking such negative stuff!_ he reprehended himself. maybe he didn’t search his place properly and the one spot he missed was where his cat was in. there was… there was hope. he should just go back home, enter his flat, and there would be hobak, like always--

“oh my, look at you, how pretty you are!”

taehyun ignored his next door neighbour’s voice that hit his ears once he reached his floor. the older boy had his bluish hair and, for god knows why, was talking loudly on the halls instead of inside his own home. the door was even open, why couldn't he just get in and talk loudly to whoever that was indoors? he rolled his eyes, proceeding to walk past the older… until he noticed who he was talking to.

the door was open because there was a cat on the way. there was a cat inside his neighbour’s house, and that cat… was hobak.

“you!!”, taehyun shouted as soon as he noticed. the blue haired man jumped on his spot, turning to him. hobak, too, got startled at his tone and ran inside the house, but his attention was no longer on the pet. “you stole my cat!”

 _“what_?”, the other exclaimed, taken aback at the accusation. “i did not! i just got home, opened the door and it was standing there. i’ve never seen it in my entire life.”

“that is false! i live next door, i’m sure you must have planned this beforehand and watched all my steps and finally put such plan into action today because you know it’s my busiest day!”, he kept throwing accusations at the taller one. it was so obvious! they lived beside one another for nearly two years now and often shared small talk whenever their schedules matched and they met each other on the elevators or across the halls. there was no way this was a coincidence!

the older man blinked at that, probably wondering how he could have discovered his cruel plan so fast. but instead of giving him any explanation, taehyun moved inside the house. “h-- hey!! that's intrusive--”

“i’m allowed, considering you stole my _child_! hobak-ah! let's go home, silly boy”, he said as he stepped in, ignoring the other’s protest. the cat had made himself comfortable resting on a chair that looked quite comfortable, staring at taehyun as if he was wondering why he looked to exasperated. he frowned at the scene. “what did you do to my cat for him to act like this? he never ignores me.”

“i told you, i just got home”, his neighbour sighed, closing the door behind him. “well, are you going to be staying or something? i could make you some coffee and we could talk about your child.”

taehyun turned to the owner of the flat and blinked, not expecting such invite from someone who _had stolen his pet_. “ _what_.”

the older tilted his head. “what what? you’re already inside and, well, i’d be lying if i said i didn’t want to get to know you better”, he admitted shyly. “also, your cat is gorgeous.”

“of course he is, he’s the best cat i’ve ever met”, he defensively affirmed without much thought. watching how awkward the other’s expression has become, though, he coughed a bit. “his name is hobak, by the way. and i’m taehyun. kang taehyun.”

“oh, i knew that. we shared names before, remember? in one of the many times we shared an elevator trip”, he was fast to clear out as soon as the younger raised a brow. “but in case you don’t remember, i’m choi yeonjun.”

“i do remember”, he lied. he didn’t remember his neighbour’s name, just that he was older, had graduated in university last year and was stupidly attractive. not that he’d ever let yeonjun know that. “but why would i want to get to know you when you stole-- oh, so this was your motive!”

the blue haired raised a brow. “motive of what?”

“your motive to steal hobak! you didn’t want to steal him because he's the best boy in the world, but because you wanted to talk to me!”, he accused without much thought. 

for some reason, though, that made his neighbour laugh. “ _no_ , taehyun-goon, i did not steal your cat just to talk to you. i didn’t even do it!”, he was still laughing as he replied to the younger. “i don’t know how he got in here nor why, but it has nothing to do with me.”

he crossed his arms. “i’ll trust you… for now, at least”, he scoffed, turning to look at the pet. “why is he so comfortable though? he _hates_ new places. it took him forever to get used with the flat once i moved out from my parents’ house.”

“maybe he thinks it’s an extension from your flat, since it’s beside it?”, yeonjun wondered out loud, lips on a pout. he walked close to hobak, hand stopping in front of his face. he let the cat inspect and smell it, and seeing that all he did afterwards was rest his head back on top of his paws, he considered hobak didn’t forbid him from touching his fur. 

“now he’s even accepting petting from strangers? what a traitor”, he hissed under his breath, still petty about the situation. “you brainwashed my cat.”

the blue haired man snorted at that but didn’t seem offended at that. “i don’t get why he likes me, if that helps anything. i personally rather dogs.”

“how can you pick? all animals are special”, he refuted. “but hobak is the best, so cats have extra points.”

“it doesn’t count, you’re biased.”

“of course i am biased, we’re talking about my _son_. have you never have a pet before?”

yeonjun hummed in thought. “i had a beetle once.”

that made the younger stare at him with a serious face on. “you had a _what_?”

“a beetle. long story short, i found it on my mother’s garden when i was fifteen, adopted it, but then suddenly it left me”, he answered unfazed, attention still on the cat he was petting. “maybe it got killed. or it found a prettier garden to be in.”

“…you’re something else, yeonjun-hyung.”

the older turned at him after saying that, smile on his lips. “are we already in a hyung-dongsaeng basis?”, he tilted his head. taehyun blinked, not realizing he had said it without permission first. damn it, he didn’t seem to care about the cat stealing accusations, considering that he didn’t react at them, but that was something else, and he had reacted immediately. it was disrespectful and he must have offended him. he was about to open his mouth when yeonjun laughed. “don’t apologize, i don’t mind. i’m actually glad you consider me that close from you already.”

that made him blink a second time, but this time it was because he had been flustered. why did yeonjun wink after saying that? it made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks burn. he tried to not make any of it show, though, adjusting his posture. “okay then, yeonjun-hyung. so you can drop the politeness with me too then, right? feel free to be informal with me”, he said with a grin, moving slightly closer to the older.

it was his turn to blink, probably not expecting such a bold reply, but his own smile never dropped. “fine then, taehyun-ah. hyung will keep it in mind.”

taehyun took it as a victory for himself. “well then, hyung. if the offer is still up, i would love some coffee. and also a more reliable alibi, but that can be shared while we have our drinks and pet hobak.”

“…that sounds oddly enjoyable”, yeonjun joked. “i’ll go make the coffee, feel free to sit down in the couch.”

he didn’t need to be told twice. once the older moved towards the kitchen, he sat down and watched the chair his pet was still sleeping on. how could he rest so peacefully on a stranger’s home, and also, after making taehyun so worried? he had thought he’d never ever see the kitty, but there was him, sleeping fondly. 

there was no way he’d be pissed off at him though. he was adorable and the best boy ever.

suddenly, though, his beloved angel got up, stretching his body a bit until he moved towards the living room’s window. “hey boy, where are you-- wait, hobak!!”

he had taken too long to realize what the cat had planned on doing. yeonjun didn’t have a cat, so he didn’t need to worry about windows, but taehyun did. he knew that open windows were trouble, especially since they were not on the lowest floor. hobak went straight towards the fully opened window and proceeded to jump, right in front of him! 

taehyun rushed towards the opening but it was too late, he had already jumped. he felt anxious, hoping nothing would have happened to the cat… until he noticed it landed peacefully on the neighbour’s window.

wait. the neighbour’s window. that was _his_ window.

it… couldn’t be. he’d never leave it open. he would always check, he would _never_ forget to close it--

except that he had slept through his alarm and had rushed out without checking it. so, indeed, there was a possibility that he had let it slide today. he cursed quietly to himself, realizing that all of this mess was no one’s fault except for his own.

“here’s your coffee--”

“hyung, you were right”, taehyun started on a quiet tone as soon as he heard the older enter the living room again, turning to stare at him. “you’re innocent!”

“huh?”, yeonjun said, taken aback at that. “i mean, of _course_ i am. i told you countless times.”

“hobak jumped from my window to yours, this is why i didn’t find him home and also why he was here before you arrived.”

“what a smart cat”, the older said, handing taehyun his cup. he gulped some of it down right away, and oh _wow_ , was it tasty. it was exactly what he needed after a long day at university, and also after his whole search for hobak. “shouldn’t you protect your window, though? so that he can’t jump off even when it’s open?”

“well, that had never happened before, i didn’t think it was necessary…”, he admitted quietly. “but i was apparently wrong. i should save up for that then.”

the blue haired man nodded his head. “that would be the best thing to do. you should’ve done it before something like that happened, although i’d be lying if i said i didn’t like that it happened like this. we’re finally talking and your cat is safe.”

taehyun shyly laughed at that. “well, hyung, thanks for the coffee, but i guess i should get going.”

“it’s so early, though”, he refuted in a pout.

“i know, but i don’t want hobak to keep jumping from windows. i should check on him as soon as possible.”

yeonjun nodded. “that’s true. well, do take the cup and enjoy the coffee still.”

“what? no, hyung, it’s fine--”

“please, i insist”, he interrupted. “so you have a reason to come back.”

taehyun stared up at the older and wow, were they standing this close all the time? if they were, somehow, he only noticed it now. “you don’t have to worry about that, hyung. i already have a reason for that”, he smiled. “but if you insist, i never turn down free coffee.”

his reply made yeonjun lit up his face even more. “then, see you soon, taehyun-ah.”

he nodded at the other politely, moving back to his flat with the cup in hands. he had a dumb grin on his lips but, even so, he didn’t pay any mind to it, removing his shoes a second time and gulping down more of the coffee.

however, as he drank it, he crossed eyes with his cat, who was standing still next to his television, staring at him with judging eyes. taehyun frowned. “what are you looking at me like that for? huh? do you know how much stress i gained because of you?”

hobak kept staring at him, unmoving. taehyun sighed.

“you’re lucky you’re cute”, _and that i got to talk to yeonjun-hyung after all this time_ , he thought to himself. but somehow, it was like the pet could read his mind, running close to him and rubbing himself onto his leg. “what are you marking me for? silly boy.”

taehyun crouched a bit, petting his baby’s head.

“don’t ever do something like that. even if it’s to make me finally talk to my crush, okay?”

the cat answered by purring. it made the human roll his eyes, but he still smiled at him. _maybe i should thank you instead of scold you, but i won’t_ , he kept to himself as he proceeded to move to the couch and turn on the big screen. however, he knew he wouldn’t pay attention to it. instead, he already knew he’d spend the rest of his day daydreaming about blue hair and coffee dates.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment here, but i won't respond. sorry but i'm gna be the artist pallete emoji anon who mostly writes yeonjun ships from now on without revealing meeself :3
> 
> 🎨


End file.
